


i'm a pretty boy, i'm stunnin

by ffslynch



Series: Kuroo Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Social Media AU, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffslynch/pseuds/ffslynch
Summary: Kuroo is too afraid to use his own words, so he does a tiktok challenge in order to express his feelings(Kuroo Week 2020 day 6: social media)
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroo Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896280
Comments: 13
Kudos: 108
Collections: Kuroo Week 2020





	i'm a pretty boy, i'm stunnin

Kuroo has never been much into social media. In complete opposite to Kenma’s, the technology world simply didn’t call his attention much. Of course, he loved message and video chat apps and was a sucker for memes in general, but besides that and YouTube, he wasn’t much of a social media guy. His twitter existed, but it has only a few sparse posts, mostly nonsense and supporting random hashtags. His Instagram is a bit more active, but barely. Most pictures have months in between each other's posting dates, and with the exception of two overcrowded groups selfies, his face doesn’t appear in any of them. They are mostly shots of the Nekoma volleyball court, his books sprawled over the table, Kenma doing random activities, and random pictures of sunsets. Glimpses of his mundane daily life. He will occasionally post a story if they have a match coming up, or if he encounters a cat on the street or even an unflattering picture of Yaku here and there to piss him off, but that’s it. His Facebook has not been updated since his years of middle school and its both oddly empty and a little embarrassing. He can’t bring himself to delete it, doesn’t have the patience for it. It’s plain and simple for anyone to see, Kuroo is not a fan of social media.

However, in an unexpected turn of events, Kuroo finds out he rather enjoys TikTok. The videos are quick and funny enough, so he doesn’t get bored, he enjoys the songs and quick pace of information being thrown at him and some of them are so funny that they genuinely make him laugh. And the challenges...Kuroo loves challenges. They just bring a whole new level of fun to his already competitive nature. And sometimes, just sometimes, they give him just the push he needs.

It starts in one random afternoon, Kuroo is sitting on a bench outside Nekoma, waiting for Kenma to leave class. He is scrolling mindlessly on the app, as usual, when one of the titles of his For You page caught his eye. It’s titled ‘I tried to kiss my best friend’. The video is short and simple, pictures of two girls growing up together with texts overlaying it telling the story of their 2-year friendship. In the end, it cuts to a different frame, both of them sitting side by side talking and one of them (who Kuroo assumes is the owner) turning the others head softly and kissing her on the lips. Kuroo rewatches, again and again, trying to catch a glimpse of the final reaction, what might have happened after the video was recorded, but the cut is clean, with no hints of the result. But she did post the video, so surely that means it ended well, right?

His train of thought is interrupted by Kenma’s arrival, kicking one of Kuroo’s leg silently. He looks up quickly, almost defensively, before quickly slipping his phone on his pocket. Kenma looks at him suspiciously, but Kuroo asks him about his classes and the latest version of his new game that was supposed to come out during their lunch break and is able to deviate his attention to something else as they begin to make their way back home.

The video doesn’t leave his mind though. He keeps changing his mind about being a genius idea or a completely stupid one. More important than that, he can’t seem to be able to not think about kissing Kenma. It’s not a new thing, not really. He is very aware that they’ve always been a bit too closer than most friends are, and he is pretty sure he was around the age of 13 when he realized that, during a quick phase where Kenma was overly worried about never having his first kiss, if he had asked Kuroo to do it, he wouldn’t have minded one bit. 

The facts were: 

1) Kuroo was pretty sure he was in love with Kenma and had been for a while.

2) He was way too scared of being rejected to actually do something. (He knew Kenma pretty well, definitely more than most people, and had spent the last 8 years of his life dedicated to watching and learning how to read the boys expressions. Kenma was quiet and quite bad at asking for what he needed. If Kuroo hadn’t learned how to decipher what his short sighs and furrowed brows meant, he would never know what Kenma was thinking at all. But when it comes to matters like this, such as romantic feelings and other affairs, that was even more of a foreign and undiscovered territory, as Kenma had only displayed some sort of interest in other people in rare occasions. There was not enough data on his brain to process and analyse which were the signs of Kozume Kenma with a crush, much less to be able to access if Kuroo’s own crush was required or not. 

3) He had decided that the stupid TikTok trend was actually a sign from destiny to get his shit together and finally confess.

So he waits for the weekend to arrive, for his and Kenma’s usual Saturday night sleepover, where Kenma does his video game marathons and Kuroo studies, watch him play and pines in secrecy. He waits until Kenma leaves for a bathroom break and sets up the camera on a low shelf near the TV set, in an angle he knows it will capture the both of them. Then he anxiously drums his fingers against his leg, in expectation from what is to come. It might be a disastrous idea. It also might be the most brilliant thing Kuroo has ever done. He wouldn’t know until he tried.

Kenma comes back and plops down by his side, ready to go back to his game, but before he can turn it on Kuroo stops him.

“Hey, Kenma” He calls, trying to let his voice steady, not showing how nervous he is. He must have failed because Kenma looks at him with an eyebrow raised, suspicion on his eyes. Damn it, he knew Kuroo too well. “Can I...Can I try something?” He asked and Kenma merely nodded, still looking puzzled by him. 

Kuroo raises his hand slowly, softly tucking Kenma’s hair behind his ear like he had done so many times before. Except for this time, he doesn’t take his hand away, simply approaching his face slowly and pressing his lips against his. 

It takes a beat and then another. Their lips are still touching but Kenma isn’t moving and Kuroo isn’t breathing and oh god, this was a mistake, this was a mistake, Kenma must hate him, he is already filled with regret and -Oh.

Kenma is kissing him back.

Kenma is kissing him.

Kozume Kenma is kissing Kuroo Tetsurou. On the lips.

Kuroo’s brain catches up to what’s happening, that he is getting the response that he wanted, and so he raises another hand to Kenma’s should and moves his head a bit, deepening the kiss. Kenma breaks it apart for a second, to catch his breath but Kuroo doesn’t want to breath, he doesn’t need air, he is pretty sure all he needs is this, right now, to kiss Kenma again and again and never stop.

He moves closer to kiss him again but, oh. This time Kenma pushes him away and Kuroo tries not to overthink this, tries to not let his already very shaken up heart go completely insane. 

“Are you...are you filming this?” He asks, looking intensely at Kuroo’s phone, neatly propped on the shelf.

“Uh... Yeah. Yes. I was kinda inspired by a trend on TikTok, where people confess by kissing their best friends and-’

“Wait, is this... Was this a challenge for you?” Kenma asks, looking straight into Kuroo’s eyes, and he looks hurt. He looks betrayed and it kills Kuroo.

“What? Kenma, no, of course-” Kenma interrupts him again

“This is not funny Kuroo. What the hell is wrong with you, how could you think this was ok?” He is creating distance, awkward back crawling away from him even more, fear, disgust and sadness all over his face. Kuroo feels his nose itchy like he might start crying at any moment. He shifts his position, so he is on his knees, biting his lip on a flaky attempt to hold the tears back. This had been disastrous enough. 

“Kenma, you know... You must know. I would never...I could never joke about this. About you” He says, swallowing dry. His tongue is heavy on his mouth and his throat feels like it might be closing. “I’m sorry, I just... I just wasn’t brave enough to do it on my own” He explains, embarrassed. Kuroo had always considered himself a coward, and his biggest fear would be that if Kenma finally realized that about him, then he might not want him in his life altogether, not even as a friend. 

“I’m so sorry, I swear I won’t even post it if you don’t want me to!” His voice is rising but his eyes are still stuck on the floor “I’ll delete the footage, I’ll delete everything! Even my account! And I’ll just forget this if you changed your mind if you... If you don’t want this! I- I’m sorry Kenma!” his voice comes out so shaky and the tears are dangerously lining up his eyes. God this was such a mistake, of course, Kenma wouldn’t want to be with him. 

He starts to get up, ready to leave, go back to his home, lock the door and never, ever leave again. Maybe if he is lucky enough he will accidentally suffocate himself in his sleep. 

His attempt to escape this god awful situation is, however, interrupted by hand, holding his wrist and stopping him. Neither of them is looking at each other, teenage boys too in love and too scared of rejection to be able to hold something so revelling as eye contact. 

“Are you serious about this?” Kenma asks. Kuroo isn’t sure if he means the apology or the confession, but he wasn’t lying about either of them, so he simply says ‘yes’. “What did you think it would happen after this?”

“If you turned your head or looked at me weird, I’d laugh and call it a prank,” Kuroo says honestly. 

“But I didn’t. I kissed you back. What were you planning to do then?” the grip on his wrist gets tighter

“I didn’t think you would. But if you did... If you do want me back, then I’d ask you if I could kiss you again. And again, and again, and then ask if I could be your boyfriend, so I could kiss you all the time and whenever I wanted” Kuroo is pretty sure Kenma can listen to his heart beating. Hell, he thinks the whole neighbourhood must be able to listen, for as loud as its being. He is about to open his mouth again, unsure, when Kenma turns him around and pulls him closer.

“Yes,” He whispers, their lips only a few inches from each other. “Yes, I’ll be your boyfriend, you dumbass,” he says, before pressing his mouth against his, kissing Kuroo.

Kuroo’s mind goes on overdrive, trying to process what just happened. His eyes are wide and the hand that not under Kenma’s firm grip is hovering awkwardly, not knowing where to touch. 

“Stop overthinking and kiss me back, Kuro,” Kenma says, his tone surprisingly soft and amused. He kisses Kuroo again and so, his brain goes back to work, and Kuroo finally relaxes, letting his hand go up to cradle Kenma’s face, kissing him like dreamed of doing for so long now. The phone rests on the shelf, completely forgotten. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> could you tell I have never used tiktok in my life lol?  
> This was shorter and much sillier than what I usually write, but I really wanted to have something for day 6 and felt like t might be good for me to try to diversify my writing. Hopefully it wasn't too bad?  
> Thank you so much for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it! All feedback is appreciated and if you'd like to see me shitposting about Kuroo, you can always find me on twitter @ffskuroo :)


End file.
